


Naughty Leopard

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Aced doesn't want to wait until marriage to play out his sexual needs, good thing he has Gula.





	Naughty Leopard

It was a heated kiss between the two leaders. Bear and leopard, both masks removed and discarded along with their clothes. The leopard had pushed the bear against the wall before going down on his knees, he gave the bears cock a few strokes before completely engulfing it with ease. The bear grabbed a hold on the leopards blonde locks, holding his head in place as her began to thrust his way further down the blonde's throat. The blonde didn't mind, face never contouring once. He looked up at the well built brunette, his eyes were closed as he throat-fucked him. The leopard chuckled to himself and cupped the brunette’s heavy balls in his hand, he rolled them between his fingers, giving them a nice tug before massaging them painfully slow. “Gula,” groaned the bear. The blonde continued his action. The bear pulled himself out the blonde's mouth, Gula looked up concerned. “Did I do something wrong Aced?” The man shook his head, “No. I just don't want to cum in your mouth.” The blonde giggled, “Then do you want to release inside me instead? Won't poor Ira be upset that you're sharing your cum with a filthy thing like me?” 

Aced and Ira were an item. But Ira couldn't pleasure the man how he wanted, Ira wanted to save himself for marriage. Aced didn't have the time or patience for that. He needed to fill his sexual hunger, and Gula was the right cat for the job. “Don't say such nonsense, Ira won't find out.” Gula rose to his feet and bent over a nearby night stand, “Whatever you say,” he swayed his hips seductively. Aced growled in excitement, grabbing a hold of the blonde's waist and thrusting inside. Gula moaned, a smile plastered on his face. He pushed himself against the taller man's cock, fucking himself. Aced was starstruck, Gula was so perfect, much better than Ira. He watched the blonde reach between his legs and begin to stroking himself as he backed himself on the man's penis. “Aced...oh god yes,” he moaned. 

Aced snapped himself out of his trance and finally began to put in work. He plowed into the blonde, he moaned louder, loud enough for his union members to hear. But he didn't care Gula stroked himself faster, trying to keep up with Aced’s harder yet fast rhythm. All it took was one hard thrust into the leopard’s sweet spot to send him over the edge, jets of cum flew out of his cock and onto the carpeted floor. Aced wasn't too far behind, with Gula’s walls so tight and quivering after his orgasim, Aced’s balls tightened and he came deep inside the blonde. Gula moaned out in pure ecstasy, tongue hanging while panting like a wild dog. “Aced…,” he said between pants, turning to look at the man who stood frozen looking at the doorway. The leopard’s emerald eyes shifted to see the Unicronis leader standing there silent. 

Gula smiled sweetly and waved to the man.


End file.
